This invention relates to scalp massage devices. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a scalp massage unit in which vacuum suction and vibration are transmitted directly to the scalp of the patient to stimulate the scalp and provide a gentle massaging effect.
A plurality of inventors have previously recognized the desireability of stimulating the human scalp. A variety of different electro-mechanical devices have been proposed in the prior art. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, regular washing and massaging of the human scalp promotes health and cleanliness. Most of the prior art devices include some form of movable or vibrating fingers which in effect massage the scalp to promote health.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,853 issued Oct. 9, 1973 discloses a head vibrator including a plurality of massaging fingers projecting inwardly from a housing to contact the human skull. A vibrating system is employed to gently massage the skull by manipulating mechanical fingers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,427,610 and 849,844 both depict vibrating devices which, when suitably placed relative to the skull of the patient, stimulate the scalp by direct physical contact by a variety of moving fingers or "applicators". Other relatively similar devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,914,065 and 2,232,254. U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,980 discloses a scalp massage implement which fingers are operated independently in separate groups. U.S. Pat. No. 1,861,924 discloses a vacuum operated head in which vibration is produced by air forced through a turbine system. The turbine includes eccentric weights for producing vibration. The latter device employs vibration in conjunction with suction to dislodge dirt particles for more effective vacuuming.
Our research and experiments indicate that the human scalp may effectively be mechanically massaged by combining rapid vibration distributed over a wide area of the scalp with concurrent suction.